An Unexpected Visitor
by Kare Uta
Summary: After a long day a visitor shows up on Miyagi's doorstep after an obvious argument with his big sister. It seems nothing too out of the ordinary but Shinobu's sudden attitude makes Miyagi wonder what the argument could've been about. Oneshot.


Miyagi stood around in his foggy bathroom, dragging his pack of cigarettes off the sink as he stepped out of the damp room while cussing for his lighter to work. Eventually it lit and he pulled on a pair of boxers and took a seat at the foot of the bed, staring at the bright yellows and oranges that lit up the wood in the fireplace.

There was heavy knocking on the front door that shook him right out of his rare state of calm and, if it hadn't been for his excellent hearing, he almost wouldn't have noticed it due to the storm raging outside and the crackling of the fire inside. This confused him further; who would be knocking at his door at this hour when the weather was so disastrous?

He hurried towards the front door, whoever it was must've been desperate by the sound of it and he didn't blame them. He pulled open the door hurriedly and a light-weight soaked form fell inside and against him almost immediately. It was Shinobu; coughing hard, truly breathless, exhausted and clinging onto him desperately.

Miyagi pushed the door shut, pulling the form close to him and rubbing his back gently to stop the coughing. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and put it out in an ashtray on a piece of furniture in the hallway. "Hey, Shinobu, what's the matter?" he queried gently, bringing the boy to stand to his full height. "Did you run it here?" The dark-haired man nodded, still breathless and struggling.

Miyagi rolled his eyes, as it seemed Shinobu really did insist on saying as little as he possibly could. He pulled a chair up to the fire in the bedroom and set him down in the seat to warm up while he got him a towel and a glass of water.

The coughing and heavy breathing eventually subsided. Shinobu wasn't exactly known for his athletic abilities and if he was caught out in a storm running as fast as he could had probably been his only option. "You knew there was a storm coming," Miyagi mumbled angrily, not even sure the other was listening, "you shouldn't have gone out."

He caught the other simply staring at him. Not making eye contact with him but staring at him nonetheless. He wasn't sure what to make of that stare. It was Shinobu; he didn't know what to make sense of any of his stares.

"Is everything okay, Shinobu?" The literature professor asked him warily. The other man hadn't even made any attempt at drying himself off or squeezing the water out of his clothes or hair. He just sat there, rubbing at his arms and staring. "Nobody hurt you, did they?"

Shinobu shook his head quickly, blinking repetitively to get whatever he'd been watching out of his head. "I'm fine." He finally made an attempt at cleaning himself up, looking over Miyagi's shoulder to see his state in the mirror.

"You can use the bathroom if you want," Miyagi sighed, standing and walking over to the wardrobe, "I'll get you some dry clothes."

"I can't stay, I just stopped…"

"If you go back out there now you're going to get soaked again, you could get sick or even get hurt." He tossed him a pair of loose fitting trousers and a shirt, "So stay put and get changed, you can't afford to get sick; you've got exams in a few weeks, right?"

Miyagi eventually shut his eyes, lying back on the bed in hopes of waiting patiently for the other to get undressed in the other room. Sitting up, hearing the sound of water running clearly, he realized the other had never shut the door behind him. He got back off the bed and stepped into the bathroom where the other was still partially dressed.

He moderately averted his gaze, picking up Shinobu's clothing from the side of the bath and taking it back out to the fireplace, setting them on the ground to dry up.

"Shinobu!" He called, snapping him right out of his daze.

"Hm?"

He slowly crept up on the other, stepping behind him while the other was resting forward against the sink. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, turning him to face him. Shinobu's bright eyes lifted to stare into his, especially when he inched closer. "It's a simple question, Shinobu, are you alright?"

"No. Move." Shinobu went to push Miyagi back but the dark-haired man held him firmly in place.

Miyagi whispered against the other's ear. "Calm down, you're too stressed out."

Shinobu and Miyagi had shared a few kisses in the past, the difference between then and now though was that now…well there really was no difference other than the simple fact that it _felt_ different. Ever since the confession weeks ago things had felt different, although they had had a tough time meeting up since then. It wasn't that they didn't want to; it was just that it felt so…different.

Shinobu was simply the type that didn't like being wrong, didn't like not knowing something or not being able to do something. If Miyagi made the first move he risked pushing Shinobu away, not because he wanted to pull back but because he wouldn't be able to look at him without thinking that he was lacking somehow.

So instead, Miyagi simply held him close, staring into those bright eyes and hoping that Shinobu would do something before holding him became torturous as opposed to pleasurable. Thankfully it never got to that point; Shinobu's need was what was driving him forward, pale hands grabbing at Miyagi's hips as he reached over and crushed their lips painfully together.

Miyagi found the mere idea that the other was already only partially dressed to be erotic, driving him to deepen the kiss the two shared. The two shuffled out of the bathroom, falling back onto the bed. Shinobu arched his back, feeling the other's hand slide into the back of his trousers and along his cool skin. "Where'd your underwear go?" Miyagi asked cheekily, smirking against his ear.

"I think they're by the fire…" Shinobu murmured back. "They were damp."

"Lucky for me, right?"

"Miyagi…" Shinobu groaned throatily. Miyagi's lips travelled down the open shirt he'd lent him, making his way down to Shinobu's waist, lowering the trousers enough to show off the protruding pelvic bones which he lavished with soft kisses. "Miyagi…Stop…"

Miyagi raised his eyes, curiously looking at the other while he continued, pressing his kisses further down the boy's body but pressing his palm against the bulge in the boy's trousers. He could see discomfort in Shinobu's eyes immediately. He lifted himself up to his height, pressing his lips to the others while he pulled down the boy's trousers.

"Miyagi, stop."

"What's the matter?" Usually Miyagi wouldn't just stop when asked to, especially since Shinobu occasionally protested to things merely because he didn't know what he wanted but now Shinobu's protests sounded serious albeit just a little half-hearted and drowned out by his hormones.

Shinobu released a shaky breath, pulling Miyagi's hand away from his erect member before trying to cover up by holding the shirt closed. "Have patience?" He bit out rudely beneath his breath.

Miyagi genuinely smiled, pressing his lips to Shinobu's for a long passionate kiss and simply leaving his hands either side of the other's body, restraining himself from putting his hands all over the other once more. "Do you at least want to stay the night?"

"That all depends," Shinobu mumbled, adjusting the clothing Miyagi had given him. "Do you intend on keeping your hands to yourself?"

"Only if you intend to do the same." Miyagi replied sneakily, knowing full-well that Shinobu wouldn't be able to do so.

The boy rolled his eyes, not that Miyagi noticed, "Do you mind putting a shirt on?" he asked, biting on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smirking.

"I do mind."

"Why?" He asked, getting under the heavy sheets.

"I don't want to overheat."

"So put out the fire."

Miyagi crawled closer to Shinobu, whose back was now towards him. He brushed aside the blond hair, kissing the nape of his neck, "I'm comfortable as I am, okay?"

Shinobu blushed a deep red, "Okay." He whispered.

"You were staying with your sister, weren't you? Give her a call and let her know you're alright." He past her the cordless and then rolled over to lie behind him, drawing a small pattern into the back of his shoulder.

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"S-She and I…had a fight."

"What about?"

"It's nothing. It was a stupid argument."

"I'll call myself then." He sighed to himself. "Try to be quiet, okay? Speaking to your sister is an uphill battle as it is."

Shinobu pulled a pillow to his chest and stared up at the ceiling, waiting quietly for the call to start and end.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry; he's here with me." Miyagi said, sighing and glancing over at Shinobu. "Yeah, he'll be fine here; he's sleeping like a baby."

The moment Shinobu heard that he simply began to fume! As if Miyagi didn't know well enough that he hated being compared to a young child!

Shinobu sat upright, growling lowly and flaring, threatening the other with his eyes while Miyagi simply resisted chuckling while he was still on the phone.

"I'll make sure he gets to school." Not too long after that he hung up, only to be hit on the chest with a pillow immediately. "What was that for? I covered for you, didn't I?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes and rolled over, pulling the sheets up to his shoulder. "Goodnight."

Miyagi rolled his eyes and lay down next to him, pulling the blanket to his side too. "Goodnight." He mumbled back.

* * *

The literature professor walked out of the steaming bathroom with a cigarette between his lips early in the morning, looking over to the bed immediately as he fixed the cuffs on his shirt. "Shinobu!" He called out, the cigarette moving up and down between his lips. "Shinobu! Wake up! Get ready for school!"

Shinobu's small frame moved under the white blankets, his lithe fingers gripped at the pillow that he was burying his face in.

"Damn it, kid, don't make me push you out of bed." Miyagi gripped his shoulder and turned him over suddenly. Immediately he noted the red in the boy's cheeks; the rest of his skin a shade of white that was lighter than usual. "Why are you…" He pressed the palm of his hand to the teenager's forehead, and checked his own with his other hand. "You're burning up."

Shinobu reached across the bed, digging his fingers into the quilt and dragging it closer.

Miyagi left to the kitchen; returning with a glass of water and a box of antipyretics. "What on earth did you argue with your sister about that you needed to run in the rain, huh?" He passed him one of the pills and a glass of water.

"Are you crazy?" Shinobu groaned. "You can't have those…on an empty stomach."

"Oh, right."

Shinobu sighed and began pulling strands off his sweating features, feeling jittery and uncomfortable and thinking that Miyagi's carelessness would one day kill him. When Miyagi returned he had two plain pieces of toast which neither one seemed to think was all too appetizing but he had to eat nonetheless.

"Seriously, what did you and your sister fight about that was so bad?"

Shinobu coughed, pulling the blankets closer to himself and shuffling back down. "She said you're an irresponsible unobservant bastard and I disagreed with her."

Both Miyagi's eyebrows shot up, "You stood up for me?" he asked.

"Of course." The teenager pressed his red cheek into the pillow.

"Why?"

"I have no idea!"

The irony.

How had Miyagi not noticed sooner that Shinobu had begun to burn a fever? There was no other answer to that other than the one that said that maybe his ex-wife was right.

"I'll make it up to you." Miyagi proposed quietly.

Shinobu scoffed, and then began a short coughing fit.

"I'll stay home from work; I'll call in sick."

"Totally unnecessary. Go; I'll…call my sister to come get me later."

"Going out in this state is no good for you; stay in bed all day and rest."

"What are you going to do all day?"

"Look after you, of course."

Shinobu sighed, "You can't do that all day even if you were capable. I'll take care of myself, you know? I'm old enough!"

"I know you are." He ran his fingers through the wet strands of hair. "But…"

Shinobu sighed, "Fine, take care of me," he rolled over onto his back, "and restore your wounded pride with my sister."

Miyagi's face fell, "How the hell did you know?" he mumbled almost incoherently.

"I'm not stupid." He began tossing around until he could get comfortable.

It began to frustrate Miyagi to the point that he climbed up onto the bed and pinned him down, seating himself on the boy's small waist. "Lay still." Pressing the boy's lips to his forehead he waited until the boy stopped struggling before he pulled back. "Even a terrorist needs to learn to lie back and just accept defeat for a while."

"I'm not defeated. Not by you."

"You'll be defeated by a simple fever if you don't listen to me and rest."

Still flushing heatedly Shinobu nodded slowly, "Okay." He had no more strength to fight even if he wanted to. He stayed quiet as the other called in sick, clearly faking, but looking down at him in a way he was sure he had never been looked at before. He figured that if Miyagi had looked at him like that before he surely would've remembered it.

"That's the day off set." He announced, putting the cordless phone down.

"Isn't that going to get you into trouble? You should've just gone; it's just a…"

Miyagi clapped a hand over the boy's mouth, gritting his teeth together, "You're right. I _am_ unobservant. For the life of me I don't know what the hell you want from me; I'm considerate and you complain, I act like a jerk and you complain."

"Get off me." Shinobu mumbled.

"No." Miyagi replied promptly, stubbornly and childishly. "Be an adult and tell me; and look at me while you tell me."

Shinobu struggled while he looked at him. Everything he wanted to say and didn't want to say always came up just as he looked at him. "Don't do things you don't want to do just for my sake."

Miyagi snorted, "Kid," he clapped a hand quickly over the other's mouth again, just about as he was going to start spitting insults at being called a kid. "If I was going to do a bunch of things I didn't want to do, for whom else's sake will I do them if not for yours?"

"Huh?" He mumbled.

Miyagi smirked a bit, "Maybe when you're actually an adult you'll learn."

Shinobu's cheeks burned red but, for what reason, he had no idea. Maybe the other really was right; maybe he didn't know enough yet.

"You're really burning." Miyagi touched the boy's sweating features. "Come on, I'll help you have a shower."

"Just because I know less than you doesn't mean I have to be treated like a kid."

"You're always going to be a kid…in comparison to me at least so get used to it." Miyagi teased him with a smile on his face, and the back and forth went on for a few more minutes until Shinobu had entirely tired himself out and fell asleep. Suddenly, the terrorist didn't seem all that much of a threat.

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. There's too little love for this couple and yet I love them to death! So I wrote a little something for them. **

**Slowly, slowly, I'm getting back into the rhythm of writing fanfictions it seems. It's been a long time. **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave some feedback before you go! **


End file.
